Pointers
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Spaceytchi gets 'beauty lessons' from Wagashietchi, the most handsome Tamagotchi in Dream Town. But it doesn't go as expected. WagaSpacey Oneshot.


Dream Town. One of the most magnificent cities on Tamagotchi Planet; The place where all your dreams can come true, even if you're completely hopeless.

Here we find a very handsome Wagashietchi, being admired by several girls(as usual).  
But Spaceytchi, off in the distance, became a little jealous.  
"Man," he shot off a glare of envy, "I wanna be just like him!" Suddenly, he got an idea.  
He ran over to the lettuce-haired boy.

"Wagashietchi! I wanna learn your beauty secrets!" Spaceytchi said, and all the girls screamed and ran.  
Wagashietchi blinked. "Yikes. You DO need some pointers."  
The anglerfish smiled. "Oh, Thank you, Wagashietchi! You're the best!"  
Wagashietchi chuckled. "Alright. First lesson."

In a sudden movement, he grabbed Spaceychi's face and kissed him.

He couldn't believe it. He thought that he was going to impress girls, but was he already?  
Then he remembered Kuromametchi. Oh man, was he going to be jealous? What if he were to come to Dream Town? What if-  
Suddenly, he felt Wagashiethi's tounge enter his mouth and he allowed it. Their tounges swirled around between eachother's mouths as Wagashietchi's hands went up Spaceytchi's shirt and started to fondle his nipples.

Spaceytchi moaned, but pulled away.  
"I-I'm sorry, it's just..." he looked away. "I didn't mind, but...I..."  
Wagashietchi smiled. "I take it you're ready for lesson 2."  
The blonde-haired anglerfish-boy nodded. "Y-Yeah, OK."

Then Wagashietchi unzipped his pants and removed them along with his boxers. He took a moment to enjoy such a magnificent sight: his friend's large member that was just begging for attention. He started to lick the shaft, working his way up to the tip.  
He heard a small gasp coming from the other, and proceeded to suck on it, causing Spaceytchi to let out a moan.  
He started to go faster, and became aroused himself.

Eventually, Spaceytchi started to feel something inside of him, going down into his cock. He moaned and said, "Wagashietchi, i'm feeling something...!"  
He stopped and pulled his mouth away with a small pop.  
Spaceytchi squeaked. "W-Why'd you stop?!"

Wagashietchi grinned. "Well, I'M the one giving YOU lessons, so..."  
He unzipped his own pants and revealed his cock, which was almost bigger than Spaceytchi's. Then he pulled out a small tube of lubricant, proceeding to rub it on his member. He held Spaceychi down and positioned himself in front of his hindquarters.

Slowly and carefully, he inserted his member into the hole, giving another gasp from Spaceytchi.  
He looked at Wagashietchi. "Go...faster...!"

Wagashietchi smiled. He pulled out halfway, and quickly slammed back into him. This went on for a few minutes before Wagashietchi went to stroke his cock. Spaceytchi moaned again.

Meanwhile, Kiramotchi and Pipospetchi were hiding in a bush, waiting for the signal.  
They had a plan.

Soon after, roughly 13 minutes later, Spaceytchi felt that feeling going back down into his crotch. Wagashietchi saw that look in his eyes and grabbed onto his oven-mitt-hand.

Spaceytchi moaned. "I-I think I'm gonna...I..." He squeaked and looked back at Wagashietchi.  
Wagashietchi chuckled. "Me too. Let's cum together."  
Spaceytchi smiled. He could almost remember his when old friend Kuromametchi said that, back in TamaTown, but he was too distracted by the pleasure Wagashietchi gave him.

3, 2, 1. Showtime.

Pipospetchi let out a loud, startling siren noise, Kiramotchi put on her police hat and sunglasses, and they ran over to the young boys' passionate moment.  
"It's the Yaoi Police. May we please see some registration for being legit homos?" Kiramotchi said, and Spaceytchi gasped in surprise.  
They both looked back at eachother in silence.  
Kiramotchi and Pipospetchi smiled. "No, huh? Well, then. I guess we have to watch it, and videotape it. For...scientific purposes and medical studies." Kiramotchi said pulled out a video camera.  
Pipospetchi spoke and made a gesture go keep going.

Then Kiramotchi looked at Pipospetchi, then back at Spaceytchi and Wagashietchi.

"By the way, Uncie Spacey, you're under arrest for cheating on Mr. Kuro. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
Spaceytchi squealed and Wagashietchi pulled out, looking back at Spaceytchi.

"Whoops. I totally forgot about that..."

THE END. 


End file.
